


please (be mine)

by tentatively



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Canon Continuation, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Smut, Like Really Really Squint, Love Confessions, M/M, Post Season 1, and everyone ships them, angst if you squint, coda to season 1 ep 14, my engineer spoilers, tee is done with all of them, they make out yay, they snog each other dry, they're very soft gays, whump ram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentatively/pseuds/tentatively
Summary: “I wasn’t drunk, P’King,” Ram stated once again, loud and clear, a small grin playing at his lips. “I remember everything.”King gulped, mentally scolding himself. Well, he already knew that. Then, why was his breath hitching again? “So, that means...”Ram waited a moment to open his mouth. “That means I feel the same, P’King,” he quietly, earnestly said, brushing his hands against King’s bony fingers. “I wouldn’t kiss you back or kiss you again if I didn’t, would I?”or,Coda fic of what happens after 1.14 in which they finally confront their feelings and get together with an ample amount of snogging.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 315





	please (be mine)

**Author's Note:**

> we need more ramking fics! come on, let's write these two adorable idiots more! 
> 
> title was inspired by morissette amon's song, 'akin ka na lang'.
> 
> in this fic, i assume that king's visit to his granny was something of a planned detour for a few hours because she lived close-by to where they were taken to camp and thus he returned on the same day as the others.

_I wasn’t drunk last night._

Those were the only words playing in King’s mind on his way back to his apartment where he had asked Ram to meet him. _Well, of course, he remembered everything_. He wasn’t the drunk one after all. _King_ was hell-drunk and Ram had, as usual, been the responsible one and dragged him inside their shared tent.

They had been sharing a lot of things lately, it seemed.

And then, King had bared his heart before Ram, the pain of confining his feelings too much to hold. For a moment, he had been scared. Scared of _rejection_. But then, Ram had crushed that fear by enjoining their lips once more in a sweet rhythm, tender palms caressing his cheeks. It had felt like a surreal dream to King.

Then, why did Ram deny recalling the things that happened between them? _Oh hell_. He _hadn’t_ really denied anything, had he? King had just cut him off, made his own assumptions and Ram being Ram, he didn’t overtly try to correct him until later. Now, on his way back, he was worried whether he had hurt Ram by implying that he preferred that night to be forgotten.

 _Of course, not._ He was drunk on Tee’s alcohol _and_ the overwhelming love he had for Ram. It was a night he would never forget, nor ever want to.

After the driver parked the Toyota in the driveway, King rushed into his plant-adorned apartment, heart thudding in anticipation of finding Ram there.

Ram wasn’t there.

King’s face fell and he promptly fished out his phone from his trouser pocket. It was well past time for them to have arrived. Putting the thought aside, he unlocked the door and entered along with his luggage. _He would call Bohn and check on them._

He freshened up, watered his lovely plants and then plopped down comfortably on the living room couch. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost 5 p.m. They should have arrived in Bangkok well before King, so what was holding them up? Worry was starting to settle at the pit of his stomach.

Bohn picked up after three rings. “Bohn?”

“King,” Bohn started. He sounded a little exhausted, drained. “Did you reach home?”

“Did _I_ reach home?” King didn’t even try to conceal his worry. “It is well past time for you all to have reached. Where are you all?”

Bohn sighed deeply, and King heard Duen’s soft voice from beside him. After a slight pause, Bohn said, “We had a bit of a _situation_ here. That’s why we got delayed. But we’re on the bus right now, headed home, and we should be there in no time.”

“A situation?” King repeated. “What situation?”

“A junior from Medical had climbed up a tree to take a photo. While trying to get down, she fell hard but our junior, Ram, noticed it just in time and prevented her injuries exceeding only a few cuts,” Bohn said, but King could feel the frown following it. “But in the course of it, Ram took the impact of the fall on himself. He is bruised all over.”

King was at a loss of words, the sinking feeling of his stomach increasing by the second. He must have been silent for quite some time, “King?” Bohn asked. “You’re there?”

“Yeah,” King mumbled against the receiver. “How-how is he?”

“Ram?” Bohn asked, pausing for a second. “He has a cut on his forehead, it looks pretty ugly, and his-”

Next, King heard Duen’s voice on the other end. His boyfriend must have taken his phone from him. “P’King, don’t worry,” Duen said in his sweet, smiling tone. “Ram may have taken quite some bruises but he is fine. Aren’t you, Ram?” King’s heart did a somersault at that last question which was obviously directed at Ram. _Ram must think he is besotted, asking after him and everything_. But he _was_ besotted, wasn’t he?

“It’s P’King,” King heard Duen say, very inevitably to Ram. King stood there in his living room, having his phone pressed against his ears, knowing that Bohn’s phone was being passed over to Ram. But he _needed_ to hear Ram’s voice. Needed to know that he truly was okay from his own lips.

After what seemed like innumerable, torturous seconds, Ram’s voice sounded through the receiver. “P’King?” His voice was as soft as ever, and the way he addressed King in such a tender, delicate way, made the latter’s heart flutter every time. “I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

King released a slightly shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “Mhm,” he managed. “Just come home soon.” He bit his lower lip nervously. Without waiting for a further answer, he hung up.

* * *

The door bell sounded at exactly 6:37 in the evening. King was trying to watch some light comedy on TV but he kept chewing at his lips, his nervous trait, because not only was there so much to be said between him and Ram, now he had gone and hurt himself, too.

He sprang from the couch immediately at the sound. Heart beating out of his chest, he tore open the door. Before him stood Bohn, Mek and Boss. The disappointment must have shown clearly on his face because Bohn snickered. “Where’s Ram?” he asked, ignoring Bohn’s smug face.

It was Mek who answered him. “He is coming. They’re all coming, in fact.”

“All?” King asked, a little dumbfounded. He hadn’t been notified of their spontaneous plan of crashing at his place. Not that he minded, but he and Ram...well, maybe it was for the better. He could stall the confrontation for as long as he could.

“Hm,” Mek nodded, slinging an arm around Boss. “Ting and Tang are helping Ram walk. Poor guy twisted his ankle. Duen, Phu and Tee are bringing in their luggage.”

“You two get in, uh...get yourself comfortable,” King rambled, his sight set at the entrance door. “You know the drill-” he ran a hand through his smooth hair, “I’ll just go, and uh-”

“Help Ram,” Boss finished for him, smiling sheepishly. _Did they know?_ “Yes. Go.”

King flung out of the way and rushed towards the entrance door of the apartment, ramming it open before him. Ting and Tang were helping Ram up whose face was occasionally contorting in pain with every step. Without wasting another moment, King launched himself at his side, relieving Ting, who then ran behind to help the others with the luggage. Ram instinctively leaned against King; his left hand clutched his side tightly. “Does it hurt?” King softly asked, after Ram winced once again at a sudden harsh step. Ram only breathed shakily in response, clutching at the fabric of King’s shirt even more tightly. King let him. “We’re almost here,” King said encouragingly, as he and Tang led Ram into the hallway.

Bohn pushed open the door for all of them. King assumed sole charge of Ram at this point and led him to his bedroom. He noticed his bruised elbows and the ugly gash on his forehead that Bohn was talking about earlier on the phone. Ram hissed and took a sharp breath when King lifted his twisted ankle onto the bed. “Are you comfortable?” King asked, pursing his lips. Ram lightly nodded, offering him a small smile.

“P’King,” Ting’s voice made King tear his gaze away from the boy before him. She was standing at the doorway of the bedroom. “We applied some antiseptic and cleaned his wounds before setting off, but P’Thara advised to change the band-aids once we reached home.”

“Oh, alright,” King said, standing up, readying himself to get into action already. “I probably don’t have enough at home, but the store is just-”

“We have you covered,” Ting flashed a smile. “We already bought some band-aids after getting down from the bus.”

Ting called Duen to hand her the box of band-aids. “Here,” she placed the box on King’s bed. “Duen, come help me.”

King placed his bottom lip in between his teeth. “Um, don’t bother,” he blurted out. “I’ll take care of it- _him_.”

Ting passed him a pointed look, but there was an underlying smirk there, King could tell. “Are you sure?” she still persisted, just wanting to make sure.

“Yes,” King nodded, offering her a kind smile. “You guys help with the dinner. Prevent my bastardly friends from ruining the kitchen.”

She strode off into the chaos in the living room, bolting the door on her way out.

King plopped down on the spot beside Ram, trying hard to not blush at the latter’s lingering gaze. “Here, let me see,” King said, lifting one elbow to assess the wounds. “I’m going to change the band-aids, okay?” Ram hummed, trying to shift in his place. “You don’t have to move,” King stopped him. “It will hurt your leg.”

Ram’s expression turned warm as he eyed King whose insides were fast turning into mush. King worked systematically and proficiently, removing the old band-aids as gently as possible, and then applying the fresh ones on the wounds after cleaning them once again with wet cotton. Ram bit his lips once or twice to prevent himself from wincing but otherwise, King took great care to make it as painless for Ram as possible.

“Were you worried?” Ram suddenly asked when King was applying a cool salve on the hideous gash on his forehead. King’s face was dangerously close to that of Ram’s, so close that Ram could feel his breaths falling on his cheeks.

King smacked his lips, heart hammering inside his ribcages. His eyes locked with Ram and another wave of adoration washed over him. _God, he loved the boy so much._ “Perhaps,” he muttered, voice soft and low and exclusive only for Ram’s ears. The bruise on his forehead was deeper than those on his elbows and even the gentlest touch of King’s fingers made Ram hiss at the burning sensation. “Just a little,” King whispered, subconsciously caressing his cheeks as he adhered a fresh band-aid over the cut. “It’s done.”

Ram sighed contentedly, leaning into King’s touch. The air was thick with the tension of all that was still unspoken, unclear, dangling between them and making its presence felt. King tentatively got up from his position but as soon as he turned away, Ram held his arm back.

“P’King, please stay.”

Ram’s unguarded voice made his heart ache. He wasn’t even sure _what_ exactly he was afraid of. If Ram wasn’t drunk that night and had kissed him back as fervently as he had, that clearly meant that his feelings were reciprocated. What was he running away from? Why was he so afraid of opening up to a person who had broken down _his_ walls for King to walk in?

Wordlessly, King climbed onto the warm spot beside the boy who dropped his head on his shoulders as soon as their bodies touched. King knew that it was about time he cut the tension in the air by establishing the truth of that night, not that it needed any further establishment, but he needed to hear Ram say something.

“Cool Boy,” he began, clearing his throat. Ram fluttered his eyes open, looking at him expectantly. “About that night...”

A crimson shade crept up Ram’s cheeks at the mere mention of it but the boy sported a steady look, locking eyes with King. “What you said-that you...you weren’t-”

“I wasn’t drunk, P’King,” Ram stated once again, loud and clear, a small grin playing at his lips. “I remember everything.”

King gulped, mentally scolding himself. _Well, he already knew that. Then, why was his breath hitching again?_ “So, that means...”

Ram waited a moment to open his mouth. “That means I feel the same, P’King,” he quietly, earnestly said, brushing his hands against King’s bony fingers. “I wouldn’t kiss you back or kiss you _again_ if I didn’t, would I?”

King stared at him, dumbstruck, bemused, and a little high with the rush inside of him. “Oh...I-uh, I-”

Ram smashed his lips against King, taking his senior by surprise who let out a small gasp at the sudden sensation. His lips moved in perfect sync against King, swathing and biting at times, sometimes pulling at the soft flesh of his bottom lip making it quiver. Just like the other night, Ram’s hands found their way around King’s cheeks and neck, cupping them oh-so tenderly. Ram brought him even closer, impossibly closer, deepening the kiss. King’s knees went weak at the feel of Ram’s plump lips all over his mouth.

When they pulled apart, it was to take a breath, but immediately after, King attached his lips to Ram once again, never getting enough of the feeling of Ram’s rosy lips on his own. “Why were you scared, P’King?” Ram asked, breathless, when they pulled apart for the second time.

King knew what he meant. _Because I’m a coward._ His hands were on Ram’s smooth neckline. “I don’t know,” he admitted, shaking his head vigorously. “Maybe because I was scared you didn’t feel the same. Maybe because I was- I _am_ afraid of letting you in, being...vulnerable.”

“Are you afraid that I will hurt you?” Ram sincerely asked.

And what could King say? He almost blindly knew that Ram could never hurt him or for that matter, anyone. “No,” he said, squeezing his eyes shut. “I’m just scared of loving. Too hard. Of opening up. Of-”

“Being weak?” Ram asked, gaze piercing into King, crumbling whatever imaginary, protective walls he had surrounded himself with.

“I know that opening up isn’t a weakness,” King said, voice wavering a little. “But I just- _why_ let a person in so close that they know where to jab you that will leave you scarred, you know? It’s stupid, I _know_ , but...”

Ram pressed his lips against King’s long line of throat, making the latter shudder and grab his arms. “P’King,” Ram said, lips grazing over King’s neck. “I promise you that your fears will never be realized.” King still had his eyes shut, drinking in the feeling of Ram’s mouth all over his neck and shoulders. “Look at me, P’King,” Ram said, and once again the raw, delicate and pleading tone of his voice made his insides melt. He slowly opened his eyes to find Ram staring back him, eyes swimming with an aching love.

Ram intertwined his hands with King and taking a deep breath, said, “Please, be mine.”

King’s heart soared, leaped out of the confines of his chest. Ram’s eyes were boring holes into his own. His breath was quickening, eating away at his words before he could say them. Ram was still looking at him, expectantly, fingers interlocked.

Not being able to decide what to say to convey how _deeply,_ how _desperately_ he wanted that to be true, his lips collided against Ram once again in a sweeping, fervid, all-encompassing kiss. Detaching his lips several moments later, he nodded, “Only if you’ll be mine, too.”

Ram attacked King’s neck region again, having discovered a sensitive spot and gnawed hard, marking it red. The latter squirmed at the touch of his lips, hands creasing the fabric of Ram’s shirt when Ram worked his mouth over the thin line of King’s clavicle. The gaunt senior bit back a soft moan, head falling over Ram’s shoulder. Ram’s hands hovered inside his boyfriend’s shirt, thumb grazing over his nipples, pinching the delicate, erect nub of flesh there.

King climbed on top of Ram, sliding his legs through the gaps that Ram’s legs allowed to prevent Ram’s twisted ankle from having to move. His mouth moved down to Ram’s jawline, peppering kisses all the way down to his bobbling Adam’s apple. King had just lifted Ram’s shirt when-

“Dinner is almost rea-” Ting’s voice sounded in their ears, and their heads immediately shot up. King literally sprang from his position over Ram and cleared his throat awkwardly. Ting just stood at the door, mouth hanging open.

“Yes, Ting?” King inquired, trying hard to maintain a nonchalant face. _Nothing about the situation was fucking nonchalant._

“Oh my _god!_ You guys!” Ting excitedly screamed, flailing her arms in the air. She turned back and in vehement gesticulations, started calling everyone towards her. “These two were _full on_ making out while we were cooking dinner!”

Tee appeared in the doorway, quickly followed by the others. They just stood and stared for a while, then they broke into devious grins, all of those wankers. “Took you long enough,” Tee commented, sounding long-suffering.

“What do you mean?” King asked, gobsmacked.

“He means that all of us, at this point, were aware of the heart eyes that you two were making at each other,” Bohn said, throwing him a smirk.

“Except the two of them, it seems,” Phu slipped in, chortling. “Did you think you were being subtle, Ram?”

“So, if all’s well and everyone’s happy and _disgustingly_ in love,” Tee said, eyeing them, and then clapped his hands together. “I have cooked some really delicious barbeque with my junior, Duen, here. I’m starving and I’m hoping that you all will appreciate eating some cooked barbeque chicken and _not_ each other for a change.”

**Author's Note:**

> drop a comment down below, boost a fellow, motivation-parched stick figure huddled at the corner of her sofa all day


End file.
